The 46th Annual Hunger Games
by Renegade4Life1
Summary: 24 tributes, 24 lives, 23 must die. It is once again time for this years annual Hunger Games! Watch as 24 tributes battle it out in the arena. Who will remain on top? Read and find out.**Open**
1. Chapter 1

**The 46****th**** Hunger Games**

**A/N:**

**Okay, to start off this is my first fanfic so it may not be the greatest.**

**So lets cross our fingers and …Enjoy!**

* * *

Ladies and Gentlemen,

Welcome to the 46th annual Hunger Games! This year I hope we'll be seeing quite some interesting characters, as each district offers up one lucky boy and girl, between the ages of 12 and 18 for this year's game. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor!

So pick your favorite tribute(s), and watch them battle it out in the arena until only one remains on top!

Thanks to everyone who helped me create these wonderful characters!

Thanks,

-Renegade4Life1

**P.S.** Please check out my profile page for more info!

* * *

**Yes, I am back after what some are calling the Great SYOT plague of 2012! To make this story legal and all, I have posted the tribute form and list on my profile page. Check it out, because if you want this story to continue I'm going to need a lot more tributes!**


	2. District One Reapings

**District One Reapings**

**Ok, so I have decided to go straight into the reapings, so here you go and remember to review!**

* * *

**Keira Torve:**

I roll out of bed just as the sun begins to rise. I walk over to my sink, splash my face with water and begin to start the day

When I'm finally ready I look at myself in the mirror. My long blonde hair is in its usual crown braid. My stunning, blood red dress is perfectly fitted to my body, while revealing just enough leg for the eyes to wander.

"It's time to go," Darim shouts.

"I'll be right there," I tell him.

Yes, Darim is my father, well step-father. He has been raising me ever since my deadbeat of a mother dumped me on his door step, when I was a baby. _Thanks a lot, Mom!_

Whatever, it was for the best. Darim owns the Training Academy in District One, so I already have the upper hand on everyone else. I mean I've been watching tributes, now victors, come through those doors for years.

I glance at myself one last time, and head down stairs.

I head into the kitchen to find Darim has already beaten me there.

I grab an apple and sit down with a "_thump."_

As I bite into the apple, I turn to Darim.

"I'm going to volunteer this year."

Darim looks at me with his eyebrows raised, "Well, it's about time, but it's not going to matter if you're late."

"I'm only fifteen, you know!"

I look at the clock, _Crap!_

All thoughts of eating left behind, I quickly rip off my heels and dead sprint out the door and into the square in record time.

Hurriedly, I get checked in and rush over to my age division.

Luckily, I had only missed the escort talking about the history of the Games. S_nore!_

"Now it is time to see who shall be bringing honor to this lovely district. As always, may the odds be ever in your favor! Ladies first and our tribute this year is…"

I don't even give her time to unfold the paper before I loudly shout ", I VOLUNTEER!", and rush onto the stage.

"Well, isn't that just grand! What is your name dear?"

"Keira Torve"

I don't even remember the male tributes name being called, but I can already tell he's a goner.

I'm ready for this.

**Vance Cooper**

"Philipa, come on," I say sweetly to the toddler walking behind me.

"Uncle, where we goin?," she asks me in that garbled baby voice.

"We have to go to the reapings."

"Mommy...," her lips begin to quiver.

I lift to her up into my strong arms, where she hugs my neck tightly and begins to sob.

"Shh...Shh, it's all right. Your Mommy did get reaped, but you know what she was brave and fought hard to come back to you. And I bet shes watching over us right now."

My sister died, in the Games only three years ago. She was eighteen at the time, making Philipa merely a year old

My parents died when I was four and my sister seven, so I took charge of raising my niece as best as I could.

Philipa is the only family I have left,and she needs me more than anything, even more than I need her.

When we are finally to the square, I find my neighbor Roselin and ask her to watch after Philipa.

"You stay right here, and I'll come back o find you as soon as I'm done. Okay?"

I wipe away a stray tear that falls onto her cheek. She gives me a quick hug and I walk off to go get checked in.

As I'm walking over to my section, with all the other eighteen year olds, I can't help but stare at a girl in the seventeen year old section. She is the girl of my dreams and my best friend, Abigale Taylor.

I'm jolted out of my day dream when the escort begins to speak

" Happy Hunger Games..."

But of course, I'm zoned out after the first three words. I'm brought back just before the drawings begins.

"Laidies first and our tribute is..."

_"Please don't let it be Abby_," I think to myself.

I'm relieved when someone yells out, "I VOLUNTEER!'' It was someone named Keira Tor, or something like that.

"Now onto our male tribute,...Vance Cooper"

I walk bravely to the stage, while my mind was running mad.

_What! No! No! No! This can't be happening! Someone has to volunteer!_

No one comes forward, and no brave soul raises their hand.

_Philipa..._

* * *

**_So... _Please review and tell me how I did!**

**Thanks** **_Meredith 'Rose' Wolf _and _twinesstar_ for letting me use your characters as my guinea pigs :P**

**Also, any arena ideas? I know the Games are a little far off but still**

**Review! ; )**


	3. District Two

District Two Reaping

**Sorry for the slow update, but no worries because summer break has officially started for me! That means faster updates! Hopefully I will possibly be able to update at least every other day. So, here you go…**

* * *

**Alanta Haines**

I look at our family portrait thats hanging up on our wall. I was about two at the time. My brother, Luke, was five. My mother, Maria, and my father, Alexander, looked so happy together. Thats what we were, one big happy family. Its gotten a lot smaller since then.

Not long after that photo was taken, my mother past away. She wasn't even thirty yet.

It was difficult at first, but somehow we got along with just our father raising us.

My dad says I look exactly like her. I have her cloudy blue-gray eyes and the same light brown hair that I wear down to my shoulders, just as she did.

My brother and I were always extremely close. We were glued to the hip when we were younger.

He began training when he was nine and I later followed, when I turned that age.

He volunteered when he was eighteen, and I was fifteen. It was the final two, the final battle, and he was so close to winning. He was so close to coming home, but not close enough.

Ever since then, I've been determined to win. My father has helped me to train harder than ever before, to ensure that I will win, for my brother.

I walk to the reaping wearing the same red dress that my mom wore in that portrait, remembering those that I have lost.

I meet up with my friends from training, and listen to them as they tell me about their life. Its rather pointless, but I put on a smile and try to sound intrigued.

We all walk to the reaping and get checked in. We head to over to the area with all the other eighteen year olds. We continue to chatter until our ridiculous looking escort comes out to greet us with his presence.

This year he is dressed up like who knows what. To me he looks like a clown with his giant orange, powdered wig and his pink tuxedo that just completes the look. I mean seriously, we are one of the top district shouldn't we get a better escort.

"Welcome, Welcome, to this years annual Hunger Games," he says in his high, squeaky Capitol accent. "Let's begin by hearing about why these Games were started..."

He continues for what seems like forever, but luckily he begins to draw the female tribute before I loose my temper.

"And the female tribute is ... Dia-"

"I volunteer," I yell out, as I scramble up onto the stage.

"Your name?"

"Atlanta Haines," I tell him with a sly grin.

"That sounds familiar. Ahh, yes I remember. Didn't your brother make it to the final battle? That was an exciting year. Well let's hope you do twice as well as he did."

"Don't worry, I will."

"And the male tribute is... Hart Radf-"

I watch as a I guy, who has to be about six and a half feet tall, rushes to the stage, taking out another guy along the way. He shakes my hand with someone elses blood still smeared on his hand.

**Edge Fera**

"Guess who?"  
"Don't be silly!" Diamond giggles.

"Guess who?" I whisper into her ear again.

"Um, is it my idiot of a boyfriend," she says with a laughing tone to her voice.

"Ouch, that really hurt," I say mockingly.

I lift my hands off of her eyes and turn her around. That is where we stay for a while, just holding each other under our tree.

Our tree, the giant oak that sits in the middle of our district, it is was where we first met. She was sitting there, under the tree, as I came walking along. At the time I was just looking for a summer fling, but it has turned into something more than that.

"Are you ready for the reaping," I ask

"That depends, are you going to volunteer this year?"

I lift her chin up and make her look into my green eyes,"Don't worry. There is no way that I can lose. Winnings in my blood. Both of my parents are victors, and I'm going to be a victor, too. You know that."

"I know, I know, but why can't you just wait till next year," she pouts

"I'm already seventeen. I may not get another chance next year," I run a hand through my spiky blond hair. "But hey, just imagine how good I'm gonna look with the victors crown sitting on my head," I joke.

"It's not funny Edge, this is serious. You could die out there... I've got to go," She starts to walk away and I can tell that she is close to tears.

"Diamond, wait," I grab her hand and pull her back to me."Everything will be fine. Just trust me, okay." I don't give her a chance to argue, but instead I pull her into a kiss.

"Don't think you can sweet talk your way out of this one. I'm still mad at you," I can tell she is trying to hide a smile, so I just answer her with another kiss.

We walk to the reaping hand in hand. Its still early so not very many people are there yet, but we go ahead and get checked in. I join some of my other classmates in the seventeen year old section, while Diamond goes over hangs out with the other sixteen year olds.

We wait for our escort to come out and begin that same speech he gives every year.

Luckily, its not long until he draws out the female tribute. I hear someone volunteer in the eighteen year old area. I watch as a girl in a red dress with light brown hair rush up onto the stage. She doesn't look like much of a fighter, but she must be if she volunteered. Now, its time for the male tribute...

" And the male tribute is... Hart Radf-..."

"I volunteer," I say with a chorus of other guys.

I quickly rush up to the stage, and pull down the guy about to mount the stage. I affectively give him a bloody nose by punching him in the face.

"Edge Fera," I tell the escort.

"Here are our tributes. Shake hands you two," I shake the girls hand, with the blood left from the guys nose still on my hand.

* * *

**How did I do?**

**Do you like the tributes so far? Whose your favorite?**

**Remember: the more you review the longer your tribute gets to live. I still need more tributes!**

**Oh, and I'm heading to camp tomorrow for two weeks. That means no phone, no computer, no nothing. So no updates until then, but when I come back I will have a huge updates for you, but only if I get more tributes!**

**Thanks :D **


	4. District Three

**District Three Reaping**

**Hello everyone, I just want to thank all of you for sticking with me this far. **

**I'm also really sorry for the slow updates. I was at summer camp for the past two weeks and my computer has been having some technical difficulties. But now I'm back for good, well at least for another month or so. Well your probably sick off me talking by now, so without further ado I give you the fabulous District Three!**

* * *

**Alanna Adams**

I wake up, once again, to the sound of my brother's violent fit of coughing. It's one of those nights again, one of those sleepless, weary nights. At least it appears from the few rays of sunlight that are leaking through the curtains, that this time that I've managed to get a few hours of sleep.

I get up from the couch, that I've placed in his room for just these occasions, and go over over to his bed and rub his back soothingly until his coughs sputter to a quiet rumble.

"Tough night, bud?"

I'm answered with only another round of cough.

"Here, Kai, let's have you take some of your medicine."

I reach over to grab the small bottle sitting on his bedside table, only to find that it's close to empty.

_"Who knows when we'll be able to afford more of this," _I think to myself, but looking at the pale little boy lying in bed I decide that its worth it.

I pour what's left of the medicine out into a spoon and carefully give it to my brother.

"We've go to build that immune system up strong, right Kai?"

He gives a slow nod of his head, but I can tell that he is contemplating something.

"Will I ever get better,"He asks

The bluntness of this question catches me off guard, making me turn and look at him. I peer into his large emerald green eyes, that look identical to mine, and hoping to see a five year old boy full of life, but instead I see a sickly old man

"Of course you will, let's get you ready for the Reaping," I go and get out his dress shirt and pants.

"I'm not going," He argues.

"You have to, it's reguired unless your at deaths door...," I trail off.

"Aren't I?"

"Aren't you what?"

"I'm at deaths door aren't I?"

"Your are five years old you are nowhere near death, so don't even talk like that," I yell.

"Ariela was though," he says looking down.

I take a moment to composure myself, before I continue,"Ariela was a lot worse off than you were, and remember as long as I'm here nothing like that is ever going to happen to you."

I give him a quick kiss on the forhead," Now hurry up and let's get your clothes on."

Once I get Kai ready, I quickly pull on a plain brown dress and leave my dark brown hair cascading down my back in deep waves, which contrasts greatly with my pale complexion.

I feed Kai a small breakfast, monitoring him to make sure he eats every bite before I'm satisfied. I go without, I'm to nervous about the reaping and I'm still a bit shaken up a bit by our conversation this morning, to eat any way.

While he's eating, Kai hands me a note he found signed by mom and dad.

It said, "_Good luck today 'll see you there, and may the odds be ever in your favor~ Love Mom & Dad"_

I sigh inwardly. I guess even on the day of the reapings they had to work as usual, but its to be expected. They've been working 24/7 at the electronics factory like this ever since I've been able to walk, so its no big shocker.

Before we leave, I make sure I have everything I need in case of 's not all that safe for him to be going outside, and I can never be too careful when it comes to my brother.

We walk out hand in hand, passing by our small family cemetery on our way. Kai makes me stop as he lays a dandelion he found somewhere on Ariela's grave. I give a sad smile, before I'm forced to look away because my eyes filling with tears.

It's amazing Kai remembers her,I highly doubt that he actually does, because he was only three at the time she died. It happened two years ago I was fourteen, Kai was three, and Ariela was nine. My parents were still never around then either, so it was my job to look after both of them.

She was suffering from the same disease Kai has. It is a rare disease that causes their immune systems not to function correctly, which causes them to be more susceptible to the rest of the world.

I couldn't save her, but I will do everything in my power to save Kai.

Its not long after when we finally shuffle into the town square, along with the rest of the District, and after a few minutes of searching, I locate our parents and we head off in their direction.

I hand Kai over to them, and give both of them a quick hug, before heading off to take my place near my friends. I'm still a little leery about leaving Kai with them, though. Yes, they're his parents, but I've been more of a parent to him than they ever have. He needs me and I need him.

Pulling my thoughts back to reality, I realize someone is calling my name off in the distance. I can't tell who it is, until I spot a girl with fiery red locks, with another girl with brown curls following close behind her.

My friends Aimee and Samara walk over to me," Hey guys. How's it goin?"

"Oh you know same old, same old," Aimee, the red head says with a dramatic sigh.

"How's your brother been lately," Samara asks me.

"I'd rather not talk about it," They both give sad, knowing nods. That's the end off the conversation because the reapings have begun.

The mayor comes out and gives the same speech that most of us already know by heart. He then introduces our escort for this year. It's not our usual escort that comes up onto the stage, but instead a rather plain, simple, very unCapitolistic woman by the name of Coco Vuitton.

"Well, to start off, I just want to say how happy I am to be here in your wonderful district," she says with a thick Capitol accent, that highly contrasts with her appearance.

"Now, lets get started shall we, and remember may the odds be ever in your favor," She calmly walks over to the girls' bowl and take a few seconds to dig for a name at the very bottom, and at last pulls out a named.

By this point, my friends and I are now standing hand in hand, as a hush goes over the crowd, everyone quivering with anticipation and fear,"And the female tribute is ... Alanna Adams."

I stand there stunned, feeling as if my entire world has come crashing down on me.

Gradually, make my way up to the stage one step at a time, leaving my friends behind. As I mount, I make a promise to myself. I will win. I will return home. I will save my brother.

* * *

**Mikhail Trechev**

"Okay,Okay, I admitted it," I say throwing a grape at Torch, which he catches in his mouth with ease.

"Show-off," I mutter, with a smile.

We all laugh at this, having a good time.

We are all sitting in a circle, my friends, Remi, Torch, Emmi, Rylie and I. We're just messing around, trying to keep our minds of the reaping, I guess.

I run a hand through my shaggy black hair, as I sling my other arm around my girl, Rylie.

We're not serious or anything, we're only thirteen after all.

"So...,"Remi asks."Who do you think it's gonna be this year, you know for the reapings and all?"

"I'd rather not talk about that," Emmi says

"Yeah, let's just hope it's not any of us and move on with it," I say.

"We're gonna have to talk about it some time, it's about time for it,"Torch replies.

"Well, let's just go ahead and go then," I say.

We all get up from our shadey spot in the park,I dust off my camo shorts, and we all head off in the direction of the square.

We get checked in, and head to our seperate sections, and we wait for the "ceremony" to begin.

I wait and watch as the crowd starts to pile in, and see the peacekeepers patrol the area.

To me, they have always looked liked stormtroopers. The name pops into my mind out of nowhere. I think the idea comes from some ancient video I once watched, Stare Wars, or something like that.

The mayor comes out and gives his annual speech and introduces our new escort, Coco Vuitton. She seems normal, which is kinda odd for a Capitol person.

She starts to pull out the girls name, as the same hush goes over the crowd that only happens twice a year.

A fairly pretty girl named Alanna Adams steps out of the sixteen year old section and walks onto the stage, and I'm just releaved that she is no one that I know.

"Now for the boys," our escort says. She grabs a slip right off the top and reads, "Mr. Mikhail Trechev, please come up to the stage."

I'm saddened by no extent, but I get over it and climb up onto the stage, and look out into the crowd seeing Rylie, Torch, Emmi, Remi, my two brothers, and sister, all staring up at me sadness in their eyes.

We shake hands and we are shoved into the Justice Building to say our last goodbyes, and I realize we finally know the answer to Remi's earlier question. I'm going into the Games this time.

* * *

**Well, that was a bit longer than I meant it to be. But hey it's been so long I guess I sort of overcompensated.**

**Please Review and tell me how it was, and I still need tributes if you want this story to continue. Go to my profile for info if you want to submit one. Thanks, everyone!**

**~Renegade4Life1**


	5. District Four!

**District Four Reaping**

***A/N: Well to start off, I just want to apologize for my lack of updates, so please don't smite me or anything because I'm really really sorry. But from now on I'm really gonna try to get at least two chapters up per week, but seriously no promises there, I do somewhat have a life, :P but I'll do my best. Now to get on with the story... here is Jazzy Kaeda(XxSylentSoulx) and Trent Ackerman (LexieLovee) from the beautiful District Four...**

* * *

**Jazzy Kaeda**

Ahh… the sea. I love it out here, so early in the morning, with the waves crashing down onto the sand, the birds swooping down over the water to catch an early morning meal. And the breeze, the breeze is the best part of all, carrying the whispers of the water to anyone lucky enough to hear.

All of this is set to the background of the early rays of sunlight, that are peaking over the horizon.

I always feel at home out here _with the sand, the birds, the rocks, and things._

I come out here to stare out into the waves and merely hope, sometimes. I often imagine the thought of just jumping into a boat and escape into the freedom of the big, blue desert. I once heard an old song that best described what the ocean truly is "._.. an ocean is a desert with its life underground and the perfect disguise above_." From above it looks like a blue wasteland, but it is actually full of life.

Sitting in an old swing, tied up to a tree, I drag my feet across the cool sand, making little swirly designs as I do so. Everything seems the same, but today is totally different, today is the day that could change someones life in a blink of an eye. Reaping day. The people in the capitol treat it as some big holiday, and I guess to them it is, but to us, here in the districts, its just a funeral waiting to happen.

As I think, I unconciously stroke the small, little teddybear that sits upon my necklace. The same necklace that my father gave me when I was baby and have worn ever since. I guess it's a bit childish now, but it helps me get through tough times, which I seem to be having a lot of these days.

"There you are Repunzel, I've been looking for you everywhere," my friend Daito Zohra, as he comes into view.

"Where have you been looking then, I'm always out here, and you know I hate it when you call me that," I say with a roll of the eyes. Yes, its true. My hair is very long, it goes all the way down to my thighs. Except unlike the alleged Repunzel, who had golden blonde hair, mine is raven black.

"I'm only teasing," he said.

"I'm laughing on the inside," I retort.

"Well if your gonna be sour about it, I guess I'll just be on my way," he slowly starts to inch away with a fake pout across his face.

"Daito, wait. I'm just nervous about the reaping and everything.

"I'm just going to have to do something about that, now won't I."

Out of nowhere he somehow pulls out an old bucket, filled with what looks concerningly like water, and dumps its contents onto my head.

"You idiot, what was that for," I yell, failing to hide a smile.

"Took your mind off things, didn't it?"

"Yor dead meat, kid."

"You'll have to catch me first," He says as he runs out into the water, with me hot in persuit.

We splash each other with water, with me sucessfully dunking him multiple times, until we are both thoroughly soaked. So, we resign to laying out on the sand to dry off, which only ends up with him burying me, until only my head is visible.

Getting out of the sand , I dust off as much of it as I can, unsucessfully.

"I guess I better go, seeing as I now have to change. I'll catch up with you in the square," I say to him.

"Kay, see ya later."

I run home quickly and walk in through the back door. I pass my dad greets me on my way to my room, but I ignore him. It seems normal now after just ignoring him for so long. Ever since he made my little brother start training with me, my father and I haven't spoken since.

I stop by my nine-year old brother's bedroom, to check on him. I knock on his door and open it just a crack, to see my brother, Jeonni, struggling with his tie. I go in and help him. I straighten his shirt and fix his tie.

"Are you almost ready,"I ask him.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, then I better go get dressed myself."

I go up to my and slide my dark green drees that reaches my knees, that matches perfectly with my emerald-green eyes, and along with that I slip on some black ballet flats. I run a brush swiftly through my hair and head out toward the square.

I meet up with Daito, and we both head off to the seperate fourteen year old sections, and wait for the "funeral" to begin.

This year it seems our escort, Eva Styles, is dressed up as a giant blue bird, with an actual bird adorning her head. If tensions weren't so high, then we would all probably be laughing our heads off.

She begins as she does every year, of how glad she is to be here and all that stuff, but finally it is time for the age old tradition of picking two oh so very "lucky" tributes.

Eva walks over and digs her died hand into the bowl, and picks out one slip of paper, the same piece of paper that could change someones life forever.

"And your first tribute that will be representing District Four is...," she delicately unfolds the paper. "Jazzy Kaeda!"

At first, I'm shocked, but then I remember the cameras with their lenses glued to my face. I walk up onto the stage, keeping my composure, emotionless.

The male tribute, Trent Ackerman, is called up and he gives me a big wink,and I roll my eyes as response.

Welcome to my funeral...

Or is it?

* * *

**Trent Ackerman**

Looking in the mirror, I give my self a last going over. I fix my golden brown hair until it slightly swoops across my forehead. My eyes are my one of my many great qualities, people say they are as blue as the sea and hold as many mysteries. If my eyes aren't enough, then my smile will have the girls swooning, just a flash of these pearly whites and they'll faint. My casual suit sends off the message '_To cool to care'_... or is it more of a _'It's not easy being this good looking,'_ either way it will have the girls on edge.

Ahh , ... Reaping day. The one day of the year were all the hotties are gathered in one place. I don't see it as a day to fear, as most people do, but as a day of scoping out the new single babes.

"Trent, it's time for breakfast," my mom calls from down stairs.

Once I'm seated at the table, my mother loads up my plate with a hearty amount of bacon and eggs, which I eagerly scarf down.

"Woah, slow down there, hun."

"Well, I need the protein to help keep my muscles looking this tone," I say with a flex of one of my biceps.

"I think you, of all people, get more than enough to eat."

"It's not my fault that I was born into a wealthy family."

Yes, my parents are very important people in the district. They own one of the main fishing companies in the district. So you could say that I live a rather privliged life, but hey I'm not one to brag.

"No, but you could still act like it is."

"I've never been a very good actor."

"Ha, that's a laugh. You should tell that to all those pretty little friends of yours."

"Speaking of that, I'm sure they're all waiting for me," I say getting up from the table.

"Try not to break too many hearts."

"Don't hold your breath," I say heading out the door.

"I'm being serious," I hear her faint shout as I step out onto the sidewalk.

I walk to the square, same as the rest of the district's teens, and see many of my former girlfriends, along with many of the other eligible bacheloretts.

People could say that I hop around a bit, when it comes to woman, but I don't feel the need to settle down yet, cause there is always somthing better out there.

Once check in, I go hunt some girls down who look like they could use some comforting. I give them the usual _'Hey, babe you doing all right,' _or the occasional, '_Every thing will be alright as long as I'm here...'_

Once I've about lost interest with my adoring 'fans', I depart seeing as it's almost time for the reapings to start anyway. I head over to the sixteen year old section and wait for the process to begin.

Our escort walks out dressed like a some sorta blue blob looking thing, does a little speach and pulls out the first tribute.

"Jazzy Kaeda"

I see a girl with really long dark hair, walk out of the fourteen year olds section, and walk up onto the stage. Shes cute but not really my type, she looks like she has trained a bit though, but really who hasn't in the this district. I've had about five years of training myself, but I've never really had a reason or a real desire to volunteer.

As I think about this our escort pulls out the next tributes name ", And finally our male tribute will be... Trent Ackerman!"

I'm shocked, at first, but as I head up to the stage I realize there is nothing I can do about it. Besides, with all my training and wit I have more than a good chance of winning.

Once on stage I give my fellow tribute a confident wink, which is received with a roll of the eyes.

I'm sure I'll win her over, along with the rest of these Games.

Just wait.

* * *

**So, how was the long awaited chapter? Please, please tell me how I did by going to the bottom of the page, you see it (shake yes or no here) and type up a review please. I appreciate it. Oh and if anyone can guess what song those lyrics (_those that were in italics) _came from, the ones that** **Jazzy was thinking of, then their tribute will get a special prize in the arena, which could be the difference between life or death. First two people to tell me in a review wins. :D Again sorry for the long wait, and if I get more than 20 reviews I'll update by tomorrow, promise!**


End file.
